The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wind turbine rotor blades and, more specifically, to methods of deploying wind turbine rotor blades comprising shape memory polymer composites.
Wind power can be considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A wind turbine can include a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades comprising a various materials. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known airfoil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
One option to increase the ability to capture more kinetic energy, and thereby allow for an increase in power generation, is to increase the length of the wind turbine rotor blade. However, increasing the length of wind turbine rotor blades may also bring about additional logistical complications such as the ability to ship a part of larger dimensions. Depending on the length of the manufactured wind turbine rotor blade, it may become difficult to store and/or transport the product using the same trucks, rails or ships used for transporting smaller parts.
Accordingly, alternative wind turbine rotor blades with shape memory polymer composites capable of being stored or shipped in a retracted profile would be welcome in the art.